Team 9
by Batmarcus
Summary: Jiraiya made a decision. One in which Naruto wouldn't grow up alone, but under the eyes of those who cared. Instead, he grew up alongside two others, trained together, becoming a team. This is the story of that team and their adventures, this is the story of Team 9.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of a new Naruto story! I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters. I also don't own the charecter of Kaminari she belongs to my friend and co-author Ghost Fire 6. When your done here go check him out. I do however Own the character of Matari since he is my OC. Yeah that's it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was far from a quiet night for Hiruzen Sarutobi, in fact it was one of if not the most stressful nights of his life. Mere hours ago, The Nine Tailed Fox had attacked Konoha, it had not admittedly been a long attack thanks to his successor the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's intervention and sealing of the Fox into his own new born son Naruto.

This did not mean the attack hadn't been a devastating one in spite of that. The sealing as well as the Kyuubi's final attack had cost Minato and his wife Kushina their lives. With no prepared successor to the title, Hiruzen had been asked to take back his position as Hokage, which is why he currently found himself in his old office.

It was also the reason for one of the two children currently asleep in bundles of blankets on his desk. He had small black whisker marks on his cheeks, light skin and bright spiky blonde hair. However, the other boy was a different story, he had coal black unkempt hair, and slightly pale skin.

These boys, and the attack were the reason for his calling the clan heads for an emergency meeting. He sighed, this was going to be an even longer night than it had been already. Just then, an ANBU officer with dark purple hair and wearing a cat mask, appeared, from the look of her she couldn't be much more than a teenager which you could tell when she spoke in a soft voice.

"Hokage-sama, the council as well as the clan heads are here, they are waiting for you." She said bowing as was customary for the ANBU.

Giving the young ANBU, Yugao Uzuki he believed was her name, a small smile and nod. "Of course, thank you."

"Please, take one of the boys. I will carry the other." He said handing her the boy with the dark hair as he set out to the council chamber. Once there they were greeted by the various clan heads as well as the civilian representative and the Konoha Council.

* * *

><p>When he entered everyone went quite.<p>

"Thank you all for turning up so promptly, I have called this meeting to bring you up to speed and discuss the fate of these two young boys." He said presenting the boys to the council members.

In the back of the room another ANBU with a dog mask tensed as he recognized what could only be his old sensi's child.

"As you all, know the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to seal the Kyuubi away into this boy, the first question we must ask is where will Naruto go from this point?" He said solemnly.

The civilian head spoke in a tone of pure Malice, "Kill the demon! With him gone we never have to consider another attack!"

As the other members of the Civilian Council exclaimed or nodded in agreement, the shinobi among the room narrowed their eyes, as if they could light the fools on fire. While a certain white-haired ANBU teen behind his dog mask had enough self-control to not impale one of them with a Raiton-chakra coated hand.

"Don't be so foolish," Hiashi of the Hyūga Clan spoke sternly. "We won't kill a possible asset of Kohona, and the child isn't the Kyuubi, but it's jailer." That, and clan head would damn himself if he allowed his old teammate's child to be executed.

"Hiashi is correct an execution will not go through under any circumstance and I will not hear anything else about it." Hiruzen said in a no arguments sort of tone.

"Well, we will not allow him to go to the orphanage, he is too dangerous to be around normal children!" The civilian said the teen in the dog mask clenched his fist, but said nothing.

"Well, what if one of the Ninja clans was to take the boy? That way, he can be cared for and we have people there to act if the seal were to loosen, or break." Hiashi suggested.

"I see no issues with that, the question becomes who?" asked the head of the Aburame Clan in a cool logical tone that they were known for.

"What if, instead of living with a clan I took the boy with me?" said a new voice from the back of the room and the civilians parted to expose a man with long white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes to his cheeks.

He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' written on it. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeve and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta (wooden sandles), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll on his back.

"Jiraiya, I'm surprised that your still here." Danzo said sounding some what cold as the legendary Toad Sage stopped so he stood directly across from his old sensi and Danzo.

"I was not about to leave until I knew what would happen to my Godson, now on to my point why don't I take the boy in?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why should you be trusted to take in the child?" Danzo asked keeping his calm, but cold voice.

"Simple reasons really, it gets him out of the village which pleases the civilians, he can be trained by me, which pleases you Danzo, he'll get to a have a relatively normal childhood, and I am a seal master so I can make sure it stay's strong and thus the Kyuubi stay's safely sealed away. When he is old enough, he can return to the village to be a shinobi if he wishes." Jiraiya said making it all sound so simple.

No one could argue with that, it made perfect sense and seemed to please all parties involved, though Danzo was convinced his ROOT would be a better place to train the boy, but since that group was disbanded at least on record he kept his mouth shut.

"That does seem to be the best course of action." The Aburame Clan head said again gaining a general nod of agreement from the other clan heads. The civilian head thought it over before nodding as well.

The Hokage nodded before speaking; "Very well, then it's settled Naruto will be raised by Jiraiya, then if he wishes he may become a shinobi of Konoha when he gets older."

The Super Per-I mean, the legendary Sannin couldn't help but grin. He promised his student and the Uzumaki that he would watch over their child, and he wouldn't allow the child to be thrown into a pit of wolves, also known as the civilians. "Great! But I gotta ask," his face turned a bit serious, "who's the other kid?"

"Right, this other young man is the son of another shinobi that we lost here tonight, a man name Mazuri Uchiha and his wife Lana." The Hokage said carefully.

There was a scoff as the Uchiha head Fugaku spoke, "Oh, so that's the traitors brat then?" He asked with a cold indifference.

"Traitor?" Jiraiya questioned. What exactly did the Uchiha mean by that?

"Yes the traitor to our clan, he went against and refused the clans orders, even refusing my own direct orders so he was excommunicated from our clan, he and that brat are in essence Uchiha in name only, nothing more. We will not take him in, and neither can any clan." The man said in a cold tone of finality.

_'Obito, how on earth can anyone related to you be so cruel?'_ The dog masked ANBU thought to himself as he stared at the sleeping child that the cat ANBU held tight.

"I thought as much, so what should we do with him are there any ideas?" Hiruzen asked the room at large.

"With Fugaku refusing to take the child in," Hiashi started, the tone of his voice not hiding his disagreement towards the Uchiha abandoning the child. "Our options are limited to sending him to the orphanage. However, there's the possibility that he may bare the Sharingan, which would make him a target for foreign shinobi who's village wishes to acquire the dōjutsu."

"Well, what if I were to take him along with me and promise to find Tsunade and get her to help me raise the boys? I mean, with the amount of time I travel, Naruto could use a friend, and if Tsunade agrees they will be in great hands, and on the move a lot." Jiraiya offered.

"That's all well and good, but what if he was to develop the sharingan? He would need proper training with it, and great though you may be Jiraiya you do not have the ability to help him with that." Danzo said thinking that if he maneuvered this right he just might have an Uchiha in his organization.

"Actually," the Hokage spoke, gaining the room's attention now. " Mazuri and Lana appeared to have left notes of their training methods, including the Sharingan as well as her own bloodline, in case their child inherited either one they wanted to have learning aids so to speak."

"And they could come in handy while I'm training him." Jiraiya added.

Danzo, kept his composure though, it appeared he was not going to get either of these boys on his side form birth he would have to wait, but he didn't want to be kept out of the loop on how they progressed, he just had to say this right.

"Alright, but I propose we send at least one, possibly two shinobi with the Sanin to send us more regular updates on both children's development and training." Danzo said.

"I volunteer." The dog masked ANBU said.

"Dog-san, are you sure about this?" Hurizen asked, it wasn't that he doubted the Copy-Ninja, it was the opposite, but just out of curiosity.

"I am, my second term in the ANBU is coming to an end soon, so I don't mind not reapplying." The silver-haired Jonin answered, giving the God Shinobi an eye-smile from behind his mask as he did.

"This means being away from the village for a few years kid I just want you to be aware of that." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Again, I don't mind." Kakashi stated. _'And I did say I'd be honored to teach Sensei's child.' _He thought to himself.

"Well, alright then that solves one part of the problem, is there anyone you would recommend to come along Kakashi?"

"Hmm…" His dark-colored eye landed on a certain purple-haired cat ANBU that cradled the baby Uchiha. "I believe so, but only if she wants to."

She looked up and behind her mask she was smiling, Mazuri had helped her get into ANBU he had been like her big brother that and the fact that she was loving holding this baby made her choice clear. She kept her voice calm as she spoke.

"I would like to come if I'm welcome?"

The Kage couldn't help smile at the question. "Of course, Neko-san."

"Then it's settled Neko-san and Dog-san will accompany Jiraiya and help raise and change the children as well as search for Tsunade. Any more questions?" The Hokage asked.

There was none so Jiraiya turned to the two now former ANBU, leave the kids here with me and the old man and go pack up. Come back here when your ready."

"Hai." The two now retired ANBU agents replied.

They each vanished in silent ANBU style as the room began to empty.

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe that kid's gone." Jiraiya sighed once they were alone.<p>

"Indeed…," the Hokage agreed solemnly, "and to think that the villagers completely hate his son…"

The Gama Sannin's eyes narrowed "He's probably turning in his grave."

"Don't be to quick to judge Jiraiya, the civilians are just afraid they don't understand how things work. Naruto being raised away from the village will be good for him and them."

"It still disgusts me."

"The look in their eyes…there was nothing but hatred, Sensei. And I'm willing to bet if I left him here, they'd treat him as if he was the Kyuubi itself."

"That is part of the reason I agreed to let him be raised outside the village until, he is ready to return, by that time the fear will have died down enough that though they will likely be wary when he first returns, they will be free to judge the boy on his own merit."

"I don't know," the white-haired man frowned, gaze aimed at a window that showed Kohona, damaged from the night's events. "Something like this is hard for people to let go."

"In time they will Jiraiya, I have faith in that time will help heal the wounds and time where no one here has to worry about even the possibility of another Kyuubi attack will do wonders."

"I hope your right sensi, I really do." Jiraiya said watching both the babies sleep.

About half an hour later Kakashi returned holding his ANBU outfit and the dog mask, he was now dressed in a different more casual outfit with his mask and headband with the headband pulled over his left eye. He now wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black gloves, as well as black pants with standard sandals and white stirrups. Over the shirt he wore a simple grey chest guard with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a simple black strap across his waist. He had a shuriken holster on each leg. Over this he wore a long light grey button up jacket with a hood that he currently had lowered and a large black backpack.

Before he could speak Yugao returned as well having done away with her ANBU uniform which she carried with her along with the cat mask exposing her brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick as well as her hair done into a long braid. She wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, that was tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wore a pair of dark navy form-fitting pants that outlined her toned feminine legs, and similarly colored high-heeled boots. She had a shuriken holster on each leg and weapons pouch on her belt. She wore a long cream colored button up jacket with a hood, and a dark purple backpack.

"We're ready Hokage-sama. I gathered all the scrolls that Mazuri left, as well as a few other things from his home. " Kakashi said as they both presented the old Hokage with their ANBU uniforms.

He took them with a smile, "You two were good ANBU operatives, I appreciate all you have done in your time. Please, help take care of the boys, we expect two letters a month one from each of you on their progress. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They said together.

He nodded as Kakashi picked up Naruto and Yugao picked up Matari. They turned to Jiraiya, who nodded.

"Alright lets go, we have a long trip ahead of us if we want to get to Tsunade." Jiraiya said leading the way out with them following close behind.

"Do you actually know where he is?" Kakashi asked quietly as the children slept on.

"Yes, I was actually on my way to visit her when the attack started, it's really nothing more than dumb luck that I was here at all for the battle, and help to save the kids." He admitted as they left the building.

The Hokage watched them leave, smiling slightly the boys could have a great childhood now, he just hoped that they would, now it was time for him to focus on getting the village back to some semblance of normal as it could get.

* * *

><p><strong>-Two days Later-<strong>

The three of them had been traveling pretty steadily for the last couple days. Though they had learned quickly that taking care of babies while traveling was not going to be an easy task. Between the crying at night for feedings, the diaper changes, as well as having to stop to rest themselves, and the two boys seemingly limitless energy when they were awake, the trip to this town had taken longer than any of them had expected given this town wasn't too far from Konoha at least for ninja.

As they arrived Naruto and Matari had both just been about to drift off, but this town was a gambling town so nearly everything was bright which of course woke them up and made them cry.

"Oh man nearly alseep." Kakashi sighed starting to rock Naruto, while yawning himself,

"Of course they were, but really did you expect things to be easy?" Yugao asked sarcastically doing the same with Matari.

"Yeah..of course, listen why don't you two go find a hotel for us to stay in for the night while I...check for Tsunade in a few places." Jiraiya said absent mindedly, heading towards a bar that seemed to be nearly filled with several bearly dressed woman.

Yugao, let out a soft growl of irritation, she had learned in the last few days that, the legendary Toad Sage was a huge pervert, and Kakashi was as well, just slightly less so being a fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series.

"Come on, let's get moving we could all use some rest." She said keeping her voice calm and continuing to bounce and rock as she walked.

Kakashi looked ready to argue against it, but Yugao sent him a glare so fierce that he actually feared for his life for a moment and followed causing her to smile. They headed over to a small, but cozy looking hotel made of red brick and several stories tall.

"Might as well bunk here, I am sure that he can find us on his own time and besides, I'm beat." Yugao yawned.

Kakashi nodded and followed, her in they checked into the Hotel which they were pleased to learn did have Hot Springs and headed to their room. The had made it up a few flights of stairs and to there floor when Yugao who was nearly asleep on her feet bumped into two people which of course shook Matari a little and made him start crying, but he was not the only one.

The baby that the younger of the two women had been carrying also began to cry as well. Needless to say their crying managed to wake Naruto, who also began to cry and soon the hall echoed with baby shrieks as the four of them tried to calm the kids down.

Eventually, after a few minutes of rocking and shushing and a binkey for Naruto all three of them were quiet oncee again.

"I'm sorry about that, it's been kind of a long day, and I wasn't really watching where I was going." Yugao said turning to face the other two women and pausing in surprise as the blonde slightly older looking woman as she spoke.

"It's quiet alright, it was an accident, they happen to everyone, besides you two look worn out." She said.

"We are, it's been a long few days, forgive me but aren't you Tsunade Senju?" Yugao asked carefully.

The woman smiled as Kakashi realized she was right there really was no mistaking her for anyone who knew Konoha's history and head heard of the Sannin. She had a slender frame and an admittedly large bust. She wore a grass-gree haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back. Underneath she wore a gret kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. He blouse was closed slightly low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandles with high heels and red polish one both her finger and toenails. She also had a layer of soft pink lipstick. She wore a green crystal necklace around her neck.

"I see that my reputation proceeds me, yes I am and this is my apprentice Shizune, the baby girls name is Kaminari we took her in recently as a dying wish to a long time family friend of hers." Tsunade said indicating a younger looking woman who held the baby.

Shizune was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was shoulder length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi and open-toed sandals with low heels. On he back was a dark blue backpack.

With the baby there was not much to tell she was wrapped in a pink blanket had slightly tanned skin and a tuft of silver and black tipped hair.

"This is great, we're from Konaha and we were actually hoping to find you in this town.." Yugao started, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Oh, so your shinobi huh? Listen I told my old sensi that I am not coming back there, so if that is what you want, you've wasted your time in looking for me which is unfortunate for young parents like yourselves." She said making both of them blush.

"We aren't these kids parents, and we aren't even a couple." Yugao said fighting her blush down as Kakashi took over.

"We didn't come here to convince you to come back to the village either we actually came here with Jiraiya to ask you a favor of sorts." Kakashi said carefully.

"So, the pervert himself came to find me that is...interesting alright, where is he?" Tsunade asked looking over the two younger shinobi with a speculative eye.

"Well, he was with us, but when we entered town he sort of wondered off to...umm.." Yugao stammered struggling to find the words.

"Oh, alright I see he wondered off to ogle women didn't he?" She sighed and Yugao nodded.

"Right okay, you three stay here and I will go talk to him," Tsunade said.

They nodded as did Shizune as Tsunade set out.

"Alright, so lets go to your guys room if that's okay ours is a few floors up and going up and down stairs could wake up Kaminari." She said gesturing to the baby girl in her arms.

"Right, we were just headed there anyway." Kakashi said leading the way to the room revealing a multi-bedroom suite.

They set the three down on one of the nearby beds gently as Yugao pulled out a scroll and summoned a decent sized crib that all the kids were moved into it before Kakashi and Yugao fell onto the soft beds and sighed.

"Thank goodness, we can relax." She said.

"Couldn't you have done that anyway?" Shizune asked confused.

"Not really both those kids are like little balls of seemingly limitless energy, especially Naruto." Yugao said sinking into the bed.

"Are they really that bad?" Shizune asked.

"You have no idea," Kakashi sighed just as the babies started to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Tsunade-<strong>

While those three dealt with the three waking and giggling babies Tsundae approached the door of the bar she was sure Jiraiya was in. There were a fair few half naked women anyway.

Of course, she spotted her white-haired teammate at a table with several woman half his age flirting with him - probably for the ryo in his pocket. Though the Gama Sannin was having too much of a good time to care, point proven as he roared in laughter and a mild shade of red had spread across his face.

"Still a pervert even to this day huh Jiraiya!?" She asked in a voice loud enough for him to hear.

That was it. That was the only voice of annoyance that could freeze Jiraiya on the spot. After all, the last time he was doing something like this equaled a near death experience from said blonde woman. So, he did the most logical things: shooed the scandalous clothed girls, suppressed any and all perverted thoughts, and sheepishly offered Tsunade a seat.

"Long time, no see, Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya greeted, that grin of his his the fact he might be sweating bullets for her witnessing his…conversation with the group of beautiful ladies earlier.

Tsunade smirked it was nice to know that he still feared her wrath which by all accounts he should.

"Jiraiya-sama, I ran into your two young friends at the Hotel I'm staying in they said you had news and a proposal?" She asked

"Yeah…" Jiraiya hesitated, while she may left the village, she still knew Minato and Kushina…not to mention he's trying to face the fact himself. "…the Kyuubi attacked the village, Minato managed to seal it…but at the cost of his and Kushina's life…"

"Minato and Kushina are dead?" Tsunade asked falling into the seat beside him in shock.

"Yeah, they died a few days ago."

Tusnade felt a pain within her heart, one all too familiar for her. Minato and Kushina…they didn't deserve to die at such a young age, they were good people, a young couple that bared so much love and a full life ahead of them…but now they were dead…and it sickened her how it fed the opinion in her head: that the position of Hokage was a death wish. Maybe that thought was wrong…it was if she was spitting on Nawaki and Dan's grave for thinking that.

"Wait…" A memory clicked in the Legendary Sucker's head, one about Minato and Kushina starting a family. "Is the blonde brat with Kakashi…"

"Yep, that's their kid," the white-haired Sannin couldn't help but smile sadly. "Little Naruto."

"They had to seal the fox in him the villagers didn't know who his parents were and they wanted to kill him. That's why I took him, the old man thinks that the time away will allow the wounds of the Foxes attack to heal, and then they can form opinions on Naruto when he goes back based on him."

"Oh, I see." Tsunade said trailing off as she tough her old sensi had a point it was likely for the best that Naruto stayed away from there for a while, still she wasn't sure what this had to do with them looking for her.

"Alright, but…what does any of this have to do with me?" She asked carefully, she wasn't in the mood to project her usual tough demeanor, especially since the lose of so many.

"Well, I was hoping that you would consider helping us raiset the two boys, so that they are trained right, and have a good family." Jiraiya admitted

Tsunade thought about for a moment. While she didn't want her or Shizune getting involved with Kohona, she couldn't just say no and leave the boys in the hands of that pervert, and Naruto couldn't go back to the villiage, the civilians and a few shinobi would be out for his blood. Plus, it would be good for little Kaminari to have friends her age around her age…but what would happen when the boys would go back and become shinobi? Unless…

"…alright, I'll help you out for old times sake." She started, gaze and tone serious. "On one condition."

"Shoot."

"I have a baby girl named Kaminari that Shizune and I have been watching over, she is from and old shinobi family she get trained and she goes back with them when they go to be Genin."

Jiraiya couldn't but blink, surprised that Tsunade was already taking care of a bundle of joy. "That's it?"

"Yes that's it we all raise them together as well. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Don't see why not." The white-haired man nodded, a grin plastered across his face. "It would be good for the boy's to have some experience with girls."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at her teammate, ready to burn holes in him. "And what exactly does that mean." It was more of a demand than a question.

"What, I mean is they would need more experience talking with girls their own age." He said quickly.

Her brown-eyes inspected the man, who was shaking nervously. Can't blame the guy when the woman could turn him into a puddle. "…good. Anything else…well," Tsunade gently flicked a glass cup on the table, which instantly shattered at her touch…almost to dust, "you get the idea."

"Of course I never meant anything like that at all." Jiraiya said quickly crossing his legs in case she got any ideas.

"Good, now we should get back to the others, and tell them the news." She said standing up.

The white-haired Sannin nodded in agreement, following his age-denying teammate. "No arguments here." With that, they took a rather short towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the suite they were met with an admittedly cute sight Each child was asleep in the Crib with Naruto in the center and Kimanari to his right and Matari to his left with the three adults asleep at the foot of each bed.<p>

"Huh…who knew a couple of kids could drain a couple of shinobi." Jiraiya grinned, the scene was quite humorous.

"Makes me wonder what we're in for."

And with that, the silver-and-black-streaked-haired girl started tensing up, whimpering as she shook.

"Oh, no." Whispered the blonde, realizing what exactly was playing the baby girl's head. "She's having a nightmare!" And with the boys and everyone else…it's a powder keg!

"What do we do?!" The Gama Sannin whispered back, having no idea how calm the girl before the explosion.  
>Only Tsunade hissed back, "I don't know!"<p>

"We have to do something." He said picking the girl up and trying to rock her to calm.

"I don't think that works if they are already asleep try the binki quick!" She hissed.

"How would that work?" Jiraiya questioned back, gently placing the near erupting Kaminari back next to Naruto.

"Do you really think this is the time to argue back?!" Tsunade growled, her voice hinting up a tad. "And…do you hear that?"

A brief moment of…silence?

"She stopped." The Gama Sannin realized. "But why?" Glancing at the crib, he couldn't help but grin. As of on instinct, Naruto had hugged Kaminari, letting the baby girl cuddle up against him. "Huh…only few days old and he's already a gentleman with the ladies. Just like his old man."

"Wow, that's good to know maybe he won't be a pervert after all." She said.

She noticed though that the other turned to his side with his back to the both of them.

"Is it possible to be jealous as babies?" She asked

"Nah." The white-haired man waved his hand both casually and dismissively. "If he was,the worse he could do is start crying."

As if one cue the other boy started to fuss like the girl had been just moments ago.

"Oh no." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Oh no, oh kid please don't." Jiraiya begged the baby.

And with that, the black-haired baby erupted into a fit of crying. Unleashing the domino effect that were of Naruto and Kaminari's cries, which in return awoke the three young and exhausted shinobi, the evidence being their groaning among the screams.

Jiraiya sighed, this was going to be a long, but at the very least interesting few years to come.

"At least I have back up." He thought going over and picking up Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and see you all next chapter!**

**Next Time: Seven years later**


End file.
